


A Team Effort Seduction

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bokuto's a bit spacey but Kuroo and Daichi have a plan, Clubbing, Costumes, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Partially Clothed Sex, Please Bokuto-san zine, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, hot dogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Daichi snickered as he watched him bounce around, lost in his own little world. Being on the same University team for over a year, their playful rivalry from high school had quickly changed into something else entirely. Kuroo and Daichi discussed the change in their relationship early on and were eager to move forward. No matter how many times they tried to hint to Bokuto, however, he would miss it completely.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 165





	A Team Effort Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission to the Please, Bokuto-san fanzine!!

Daichi squinted as a swirl of lights passed over his eyes, his pulse matching the erratic bass pulsing through the club. Even though everyone was dressed in ridiculous costumes, a draft up Daichi’s bare thighs sparked another shiver of embarrassment.

“Are you sure this going to work?”

“Of course,” Kuroo purred in his ear. “Bo can’t take a damn hint, but he’s got a dick. I _know_ he does, I’ve seen it.”

“Cool it, that skirt can’t hide everything,” Daichi laughed, eyeing Kuroo’s bold choice of costume. The plaid mini-skirt sat dangerously low on Kuroo’s waist and barely grazed over his thighs. Daichi’s mouth watered as he dragged his eyes from the skirt up Kuroo’s exposed abs that stretched for miles. Most of Kuroo’s chest was revealed in a cropped black sweater with one button struggling to hold on.

“Be careful yourself, Lara Croft. My skirt could disguise more than these bad boys can,” Kuroo snickered, slipping his fingers underneath Daichi’s booty shorts to graze the very bottom of his ass cheek. Daichi growled and slapped his hand away.

“Save it for later. Do you see him?”

“Aw, must be hard not being able to see over the crowd. Wanna sit on my shoulders for a better view?”

“You know, I could just take Bo for myself instead of sharing.”

“Alright, you win,” Kuroo laughed and glanced around the club. “Shit, we better hurry. That beefcake is already getting attention.”

“Got it. Let’s knock out that competition.”

“After you, sweet cheeks!” Kuroo cheered, giving him a firm slap on his ass. Daichi clicked his tongue and smoothed his hands over his spandex tank. He strutted out from behind the pillar and swayed out onto the dance floor. Long fingers gripped onto his waist and steered him to the left, weaving between a pirate and a fluffy bear until he finally spotted Bokuto.

Daichi snickered as he watched him bounce around, lost in his own little world. Being on the same University team for over a year, their playful rivalry from high school had quickly changed into something else entirely. Kuroo and Daichi discussed the change in their relationship early on and were eager to move forward. No matter how many times they tried to hint to Bokuto, however, he would miss it completely.

“_That’s_ what he chose to wear?” Kuroo grumbled, referencing Bokuto’s skin-tight jersey from his days at Fukurodani.

“Yeah, but he’s also wearing the _kneepads_.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened as they dropped to Bokuto’s legs, his lips curling in a hungry grin. “It’s like a dream come true. Come on.”

Daichi couldn’t understand how well Kuroo pulled off the sexy schoolgirl outfit as the skirt fluttered dangerously with every step. Daichi puffed up his own chest and caught Bokuto’s eye as they approached, his self-confidence skyrocketing as Bokuto’s mouth dropped open.

“Trick or treat!” Kuroo cheered as he bumped into a girl dancing a little too close to Bokuto and sidled up against him. Bokuto’s eyes were wide as he glanced between them, licking his lips nervously.

“Wow! I didn’t think you’d come dressed like that.”

“Oh?” Daichi chimed in, smirking as he danced close to Bokuto’s other side. “What did you think we’d come dressed as?”

“Something more…” He trailed off as he lifted his hands about chest height and gestured as if he was squeezing a couple of melons, “Covered?”

“What can I say? We were feeling ballsy. Does it work?” Kuroo purred as he stretched his arms up, curving his spine to show off the length of his torso. The lights chose that moment to swirl down, highlighting every delicious ripple of muscle Kuroo had on display. Bokuto gaped at the sight, his body freezing in place. Daichi caught Kuroo’s eye and nodded.

“You’re such a show-off,” Daichi shouted over the music and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Bokuto’s shorts, jerking him closer. “We’re here to dance, right?”

“Y-Yeah! Music’s good isn’t it?”

“Not bad! Wanna show me what you got, _Ace_?”

The name flipped a switch in Bokuto, his initial shock gone and replaced with an eagerness to perform. Daichi and Kuroo laughed as Bokuto threw himself into the music, shimmying his body with the grace of a rhino and still managing to look sexy. Daichi tried focusing on his own dancing but his fingers were itching to rake over the muscles swelling against Bokuto’s tight jersey.

Instead, Daichi closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair, breathing in the mix of sweat, alcohol, and perfume permeating the air around him. His body churned to the music, letting his hands fall from his hair and run down his body slowly. He settled his hands on his swaying hips, smirking as he accidentally rubbed up against Bokuto. He opened his eyes and beamed at the slack-jawed expression on Bokuto’s face.

“It’s hot in here, isn’t it?”

“Uh-huh,” Bokuto muttered, nodding vigorously as he attempted to keep dancing. Daichi swayed closer to him, preening in the heat of Bokuto’s gaze. Everything blurred when something yanked Daichi’s leg and forced him forward, burying his face into a plump chest. Daichi peeled his face from it and gasped when he saw how close Bokuto’s lips were to his own.

“Sorry.”

“That’s okay, are you alright?” Bokuto asked, his voice rough yet strangely tender. Daichi felt the support of Bokuto’s arm against his back and shivered as calloused fingers grazed across his bare stomach. Daichi licked his lips, not missing the way Bokuto’s eyes fell to the action.

“Oops! My foot slipped!” Kuroo cackled over Bokuto’s shoulder and Daichi pinned him with a deadly scowl.

“From over there?!”

Kuroo didn’t answer, just ran his heel against the back of Daichi’s thigh before pulling his leg back where it belonged. He rubbed his knee against the thick compression sleeve on Bokuto’s thigh and draped himself over his solid back.

“You must be dying in this outfit, Bo. These feel so… _tight_.” He dropped his chin on the bulky shoulder and grinned as he watched Bokuto’s throat bob.

“Yeah, I didn’t realize how much I’ve grown since last year,” Bokuto chuckled nervously and ran his fingers through his silver and black spikes. Kuroo locked eyes with Daichi again and raised his eyebrows at the way Bokuto’s arm had yet to move away from Daichi’s waist.

_It’s about time we make some progress. Just a little more..._

“We’ve surely noticed, haven’t we Sawamura?” He cooed in Bokuto’s ear and tickled his fingers down the muscles of Bokuto’s back. The jersey lifted a bit in the front as Daichi hummed in agreement.

“It’s been hard keeping up with you, look at these abs! They’re so… _hard_.”

It was Bokuto’s stomach Daichi was touching, but his lust-filled voice still made Kuroo’s cock twitch under his pleats. From what Kuroo could see over Bokuto’s shoulder, it seemed to be having the same effect on him.

“Th-thanks. I, um, I’ve been working on it.”

Bokuto’s breaths were coming harder, his skin on fire underneath Kuroo’s fingers as they slipped under his jersey as well. He knew Bokuto well. If he wasn’t enjoying the attention, he would have pulled away already. His mind worked fast, contemplating his next step when another body pressed up beside him.

“Fuck, you fill that skirt out nice! Want to come ride on my lap over there, sweetheart?”

Kuroo recoiled from the man’s gross suggestion and rolled his eyes when he saw the man dressed as a wolf.

“Hey!” Bokuto’s sharp voice caused them both to flinch. He shoved himself between them, tucking his arm around Kuroo to shield him as he glared in the other man’s face. “Get your eyes off him, asshole.”

The man backed away immediately but Bokuto refused to stand down until he was entirely out of sight. Kuroo’s heart throbbed in his chest, his body trembling with adrenaline. His eyes met Daichi’s and they both nodded in unison.

“Hey,” Kuroo said as he rubbed his hands into Bokuto’s tense shoulder. “Let’s get a little air.”

“We’re not leaving, are we?” Bokuto cried, whirling around with an adorable pout on his lips.

“Nah, my buddy who works here gave me access to somewhere more private. Let’s go.”

“You sure we’re allowed to be up here?” Bokuto whispered as Kuroo led the way across a steel catwalk suspended between large ceiling pipes. They were hovering above the costumed crowd, still able to enjoy the music without the burden of peering eyes. When Kuroo reached the end, he spun around and leaned back against the railing. He stretched his mile-long legs out and crossed them, putting his entire body on display.

“Isn’t this better?”

Bokuto didn’t answer, frozen halfway down the narrow catwalk. Daichi leaned around to see Bokuto biting his lip while his fingers played with the hem of his jersey.

“Not like you to be shy, Bo. It’s just us, after all.”

“Yeah, but that’s just it! I’m a bad friend,” Bokuto groaned as he trudged closer to Kuroo and leaned back on the side railing. Daichi rushed forward and slid up against him, his hand immediately settling on Bokuto’s back.

“No, you’re not! Why would you think that?”

Bokuto stared at Daichi through his round golden eyes, his eyebrows pinched tight. Daichi smiled and reached up to ruffle his fingers through Bokuto’s hair and immediately his body began to relax.

“I’ve been having dirty thoughts about you both. I tried ignoring it but you guys are so hot! What do I do?!” he cried, dropping his face into his palms. Like a hungry predator, Kuroo slinked over and pressed into Bokuto’s other side.

“First, you can stop fighting it. Second, I want to hear about every dirty thought you’ve had about us, _Kou_.”

Bokuto slowly lifted his head from his palms, hope and uncertainty written across his face. “Really?!”

Daichi stepped in front of Bokuto, dragging his hands underneath his jersey as he pressed his body against him.

“Definitely. Do you know how much I’ve fantasized about you? Imagined you fucking me so hard I can’t remember my own name? I’m ready for you right now if you want me.”

“R-Ready? Like, how?”

Daichi laughed softly and turned until his ass was rubbing right against the straining tent in Bokuto’s shorts. He bent over at the waist and reached inside his boot to slip out a few condoms he had stashed there. As he straightened up, he reached in the sheath strapped to his thigh that held a small bottle of lube. Passing everything but one condom to Kuroo, Daichi caught Bokuto’s eye over his shoulder and hooked his thumb over his shorts. His hips swayed as he worked the shorts down and left them bunched at the top of his thighs. He reached back and grazed his hands over Bokuto’s, bringing them forward to rest on his hips as he wiggled back against Bokuto’s erection. The heat from Bokuto’s skin underneath the sinewy material sent Daichi’s heart racing and he couldn’t wait to remove the barrier between them.

It was agonizing for Kuroo, watching Daichi press his naked ass against Bokuto as his patience wore dangerously thin. Bokuto was frozen in shock as he stared down at his bulge rubbing against Daichi’s skin.

“Against the railing, Daichi,” Kuroo ordered in a strained voice.

“So bossy,” Daichi laughed as he leaned forward against the railing, ripping the condom wrapper with his teeth. Kuroo made quick work with his own and bumped a shoulder against Bokuto to propel him forward. Once his own erection was sheathed, Kuroo tore into the third and leaned against Bokuto’s back. Bokuto gasped as Kuroo slipped the condom over him and popped open the bottle of lube.

“We’re going to blow your mind, Kou.”

Bokuto’s fingers dug into Daichi’s hips, biting his lip as he lined himself up to Daichi’s entrance that had obviously been played with earlier that evening. Bokuto took a deep breath and pressed inside, a gritty moan mixing with Daichi’s in the sexiest harmony Kuroo had ever heard. Kuroo watched as Bokuto’s cock disappeared inside of Daichi, mesmerized by the sweat glistening in the lights of the club. He licked Bokuto’s ear and whispered filthy encouragements to rile him up even more. His fingers slipped underneath Bokuto’s jersey and dragged up his abs, feeling them constrict and release as Bokuto struggled to maintain his composure.

Finally, Bokuto began rocking his hips, bumping his ass into Kuroo every time he pulled back. He barely heard their breaths and moans over the thumping music, especially when Bokuto began thrusting in conjunction with the beat. It was agony holding back, but Kuroo wanted the other two to settle into a rhythm before he joined in. While he waited, he squeezed some lube onto his palm and reached underneath his skirt, a sigh escaping his lips at the long-awaited friction. Still, it wasn’t enough, not when Bokuto and Daichi were connected right in front of him and he was left out.

He took his lubed fingers and slipped them between Bokuto’s cheeks to get them nice and slippery, but Bokuto gasped and nearly jerked away.

“I’m not going in. Just this,” he whispered in Bokuto’s ear as he slipped himself in between Bokuto’s cheeks, his breath shuddering from the encasing heat. He rolled his body against him and groaned, shivers flowing across his body. Bokuto leaned back into his embrace and slowly resumed his thrusts.

Their bodies worked in fluid synchronization while the crowd danced below, unaware of the debauchery happening right above them. Kuroo grazed his teeth against the curve of Bokuto’s throat as he gazed at Daichi’s beautifully arched back. It was so hot, seeing Bokuto’s fingers digging into Daichi’s skin with his thick cock pumping into him. He wanted them even closer, not satisfied with rubbing against Bokuto’s ass. He reached around Bokuto and groped until his fingers grazed Daichi’s nylon holsters. Twisting his fingers around them, he gripped tight and yanked back hard. Daichi and Bokuto cried out in unison, the movement taking them by surprise.

“Come on, guys. Let’s go for a ride.”

Kuroo relaxed the holsters and tugged them back in repeatedly, setting a brutal pace that had Bokuto and Daichi gasping for air. Bokuto pulled Daichi up and wrapped his arms tight around him, allowing his hands to roam underneath his spandex tank. As calloused thumbs rubbed into his nipples, Daichi whined as he reached back and gripped his fingers into Bokuto’s hair.

Kuroo could feel them all getting close, their frenzied movement shaking the catwalk on its fixtures. He squeezed his eyes shut, imagining what it would be like when he finally got to enter in him as well. The image sent him skyrocketing, gripping the holsters as he climaxed. Bokuto’s body tensed against him but all Kuroo could do was bury his face into his sweaty back and release a shuddering breath. The racket of the club fell to a hush, the only sound the throbbing in his own head.

Kuroo released Daichi’s holsters with trembling fingers and stumbled backward to put himself together. When Bokuto slowly pulled out, Daichi hissed and gripped onto the railing to keep from falling over, watching the sweat drip down his quivering muscles. He wouldn’t be able to walk the next day, but it was worth having Bokuto’s heat pummeling him from the inside. Daichi yelped when a rough hand smacked against his bare ass cheek and Bokuto’s laughter echoed across the catwalk.

“Wow! We should have done that sooner!”

**Author's Note:**

> It was such an amazing experience being part of the Please, Bokuto-san zine. The best part was getting the zine in the end with all the cute merch (*≧∀≦*) There's a sale going on with leftover copies if you haven't ordered yours yet! https://pleasebokutosanzine.carrd.co/ Store closes November 30 or when supplies run out, you don't want to wait!! My story in the zine is accompanied by tantalizing artwork by [Finnthebunneh ](https://finnthebunneh.tumblr.com/), it's soooooo good ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
